Norway
Norway is a large region in the northern European land called Scandenavia that was once the home of the Vandals, and Goths but this changed with the coming of the Andals and Chaos of whom instigated the Great Migration, and they are now the dominent group in Norway. Norway contains two major areas in the mainland which consists of the massive land across the northern area, and the second part being Gotlend Island which is connected by a stretch of land before spreading out massivly. Norway contains the closest route to the Lands of Chaos, and because of this the lands of the far north and spreading south are corupted with the influence of Chaos. Geography Scandenavia_-_Regions.png|Norway within Scandenavia Norway comprises the western part of Scandinavia in Northern Europe. The rugged coastline, broken by huge fjords and thousands of islands, stretches 25,000 kilometres (16,000 mi) and 83,000 kilometres (52,000 mi) including fjords and islands. Norway shares a 1,619-kilometre (1,006 mi) land border with Sweden, 727 kilometres (452 mi) with Finland. At 385,252 square kilometres (148,747 sq mi) (including Svalbard, Maud Island and Jan Mayen), (and 323,802 square kilometres (125,021 sq mi) without) much of the country is dominated by mountainous or high terrain, with a great variety of natural features caused by prehistoric glaciers and varied topography. The most noticeable of these are the fjords: deep grooves cut into the land flooded by the sea following the end of the Ice Age. The longest is Sognefjorden at 204 kilometres (127 mi). Sognefjorden is the world's second deepest fjord, and the world's longest. Hornindalsvatnet is the deepest lake in all Europe. Frozen ground all year can be found in the higher mountain areas and in the interior of Finnmark county. Numerous glaciers are found in Norway. Norway lies between latitudes 57° and 81° N, and longitudes 4° and 32° E. The land is mostly made of hard granite and gneiss rock, but slate, sandstone and limestone are also common, and the lowest elevations contain marine deposits. Because of the Gulf Stream and prevailing westerlies, Norway experiences higher temperatures and more precipitation than expected at such northern latitudes, especially along the coast. The mainland experiences four distinct seasons, with colder winters and less precipitation inland. The northernmost part has a mostly maritime Subarctic climate, while Svalbard has an Arctic tundra climate. Because of the large latitudinal range of the country and the varied topography and climate, Norway has a larger number of different habitats than almost any other European country. There are approximately 60,000 species in Norway and adjacent waters (excluding bacteria and virus). The Norwegian Shelf large marine ecosystem is considered highly productive. Climate The southern and western parts of Norway experience more precipitation and have milder winters than the southeastern part. The lowlands around Oslo have the warmest and sunniest summers but also cold weather and snow in wintertime (especially inland). Because of Norway's high latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From late May to late July, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas north of the Arctic Circle (hence Norway's description as the "Land of the Midnight Sun"), and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from late November to late January, the sun never rises above the horizon in the north, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. History Early History Gothic Crusade of Norway Following her violent crusade in taking control of the island of Gotlend she would make arrangements with the Gepid King of southern Norway in an attempt to stop the expansion of the Gothic Queen Morhlese, and as these preperations moved into actions she would be met while marching north with her army by Flemeth of whom was able to corupt her and lead to the disasterous Battle of Meraker where she turned her Ostrogothic Army against the Gepids joining the Goths in destroying the Gepid army leaving Norway in the hands of the Gothic forces of Morhlese. Odin Intervenes in Norway Following this she would met by Odin of whom was able to remove much of her coruption which led to her releasing her army to her her young daughter of whom she commanded to fortify Gotlend and never allow Chaos onto the island, and following this she would follow the commands of Odin in travelling to the Korcani Wilds and taking on the role of loyal Daughter of Flemeth. Gotlend Island Main Article : Gotlend Category:Andals Category:Europe Category:Scandenavia